kupofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Kristall
right|170px Kristalle erscheinen in fast allen Spielen der Final Fantasy-Reihe und vielen seiner Ableger als eines der zentralsten Schlüsselelemente. Häufig sind sie Dreh-, Angel- und Ausgangspunkt der gesamten Handlung. Laut Square Enix sind sie das Sinnbild der gesamten Serie und das signifikanteste Merkmal und Symbol der Final Fantasy-Spiele. Auch in Spielen, in denen sie eine nur wenig tragende Rolle haben, werden sie mindestens erwähnt. Bei ihren verschiedenen Auftritten kann neben der Rolle auch Form, Farbe und Anzahl der Kristalle variieren. Sie sind grundsätzlich mit einer enormen Macht ausgestattet oder repräsentieren die Naturelemente Feuer, Erde, Wind und Wasser. Ihre Macht dient den Antagonisten der jeweiligen Spiele meist als Antrieb für ihre Pläne und die Aufgabe der Helden ist folglich das Verhindern des Machtmissbrauchs. Oft werden sie verehrt, angebetet oder sonstig gewürdigt und es ranken sich viele Mythen und Legenden um sie und ihre tatsächliche Existenz. Sie befinden sich grundsätzlich in für sie errichteten Tempeln oder anderen geweihten und mystischen Plätzen. Auftritte Final Fantasy I right|170px|thumb|Die vier Elementkristalle Es existieren vier Kristalle, die für jeweils eines der vier Naturelemente Feuer, Erde, Wasser und Wind stehen. Der Glanz dieser Kristalle erlosch jedoch und muss daher von den Kämpfer des Lichts neu entfacht werden. Der Grund für diese Tatsache ist die Existenz der vier Chaosse, die die Macht der Kristalle hemmen. Unter diesem Einfluss erstarben der Wind und die Wellen der Meere, das Feuer erlosch und die Erde wurde faulig. Diese Ereignisse resultieren in zahlreichen Naturkatastrophen und stehen in direktem Zusammenhang mit dem Einfluss der Chaosse. All dies wurde vom Weisen Lukan prophezeit, sowie aber auch die Ankunft und Erlösung durch die Kämpfer des Lichts. Nachdem sie die Chaosse besiegt und den Glanz der Kristalle erneuert haben, offenbart sich im Chaos-Tempel ein weiterer Kristall, der Kristall der Dunkelheit, mit dem sie in der Zeit zurück reisen und Garland sowie Chaos besiegen können. Final Fantasy II Der Mysidia-Turm beherbergt den mächtigsten aller Zaubersprüche, Ultima. Auf der Spitze des Turmes finden Firion und die Rebellen der Wildrose den Weißmagier Min'U, der seine letzten Kräfte opfert, um das Siegel der Pforte zur Kristallkammer zu öffnen. Hier oben befinden sich fünf Kristalle auf ihren Altaren. Vier von ihnen repräsentiert eines der vier Elemente Feuer, Wasser, Luft und Erde. Gleichzeitig erhöhen die vier Kristalle bestimmte Attribute der Helden. Der fünfte Kristall ist das Grimoire von Ultima. Mit diesem Spruch soll Firion dem machthungrigen Imperator Mateus Einhalt gebieten. Für den Zugang zu diesem Turm wird des Weiteren der Kristallstab benötigt, ein besonders wertvolles und mächtiges Relikt. Final Fantasy III left|thumb|Der erste Kristall unterweist die vier jungen Helden Erneut existieren vier Kristalle, die die vier Elemente darstellen, aber gleichzeitig auch das Gleichgewicht von Licht und Schatten sichern. Zu Beginn des Spiels fallen die Protagonisten aufgrund eines Erdbebens in eine Höhle, die den Kristall der Erde beherbergt. Der Kristall erklärt ihre Bestimmung als die vier neuen Krieger des Lichts, die die Dunkelheit vertreiben und somit das Gleichgewicht von Licht und Schatten neu formen sollen. Lange Zeit vor den Geschehnissen gab es bereits schon einmal ein Ungleichgewicht, das von vier Kriegern der Dunkelheit, welche aus der Welt des Schattens stammten, neutralisiert wurde, indem sie das Licht vertrieben. Jeder der vier Kristalle ermöglicht den Kriegern das Auswählen einiger spezifischer Klassen, die ihnen neue Fähigkeiten vermitteln. Final Fantasy IV right|200px|thumb|Der Überfall auf den Wasserkristall Auf den ersten Blick gibt es erneut vier Kristalle der Elemente. Der Wasserkristall befindet sich in Mysidia und wird gleich zu Beginn des Spiels von Cecil Harvey und den Rotschwingen überfallen und zum König von Baron verfrachtet. Dieses Ereignis ist der Beginn von Cecils Zweifeln über die Rechtmäßigkeit seines Treibens, die ihn letztlich dem Königreich den Rücken kehren lassen. Später fallen auch die anderen Kristalle, der Feuerkristall von Damcyan, der Windkristall von Fabul und der Erdkristall von Troia, in die Hände des Königs, der sich als Marionette unter dem Einfluss von Golbez herausstellt. Im Verlauf tauchen dann aber auch noch vier weitere Kristalle auf, die der Unterwelt angehören und dunkelrot eingefärbt sind. Laut einer Legende soll die Kontrolle über alle acht Kristalle den Weg zum Mond ebnen - tatsächlich jedoch wird dadurch allerdings der Gigant von Babel beschworen, eine Schutzvorkehrung der Kristalle, nachdem Golbez auch die Kristalle der Unterwelt an sich reißen kann. Golbez selbst jedoch steht unter der Kontrolle vom Lunarianer Zemus, der mit dem Giganten die Erde zerstören und somit einen neuen Lebensraum für seine Rasse schaffen will. Am Ende des Spiels lassen sich sogar noch acht weitere Kristalle auf dem Mond finden, die das Pendant zu den acht Kristallen der Erde darstellen. Im letzten Gefecht gegen die wahre Gestalt von Zemus mit Namen Zeromus verwendet Cecil einen letzten Kristall, der nur von einem Krieger des Lichts eingesetzt werden kann und mit dem er Zeromus verwundbar macht. Final Fantasy V right|200px|thumb|Die Splitter der Kristalle enthalten die Essenzen mächtiger Krieger In der Welt von Final Fantasy V regeln erneut vier Kristalle die Balance der vier Element Wind, Wasser, Feuer und Erde. 1000 Jahre vor Beginn des Spiels war die Menschheit gezwungen, die vier Kristalle zu teilen und somit auch die gesamte Welt in zwei Teile zu reißen, um somit das Urböse in Gestalt von Enuo zu verbannen. Die verbleibenden Monster und Dämonen wurden in einem Baum im Wald von Moore versiegelt, doch im Laufe der Zeit manifestierte sich all dieses Übel in der Gestalt von Exdeath. Die Krieger der Morgendämmerung, zu denen auch Galuf und der Vater von Bartz gehören, verbannten ihn mit den Kristallhälften als bindendes Siegel. Jedoch schwindet die Kraft dieses Banns nach gewisser Zeit. Exdeath kann trotz seiner Verbannung dafür sorgen, dass die Kristalle einer nach dem anderen zerbrechen, wodurch sich das Bannsiegel auflöst. Die Reise verschlägt Bartz nun also in die andere Hälfte der Welt, in der Exdeath bereits wütet. Dort werden sie von ihm getäuscht und vernichten unwissentlich die Kristallsiegel, wodurch Exdeath Zugriff auf die Kristallhälften dieser Welt hat und sie missbraucht, um die Krieger des Lichts zu bekämpfen. Galuf widersteht diesen Attacken und bekämpft Exdeath, allerdings zerstört er dabei einen der vier Kristalle und lässt sein eigenes Leben. Die anderen drei Kristalle können ebenfalls nicht beschützt werden und zerbrechen bald darauf im Innern von Exdeaths Schloss, wodurch sich die Welten wieder zusammenfügen und Exdeath die Kraft des Nichts aus dem Interdimensionalen Riss erlangt, was auch sein eigentliches Ziel war und wodurch er enorme Kräfte erhält. Schlussendlich kann er aber doch noch von Bartz und den anderen mit der Unterstützung der Krieger der Morgendämmerung besiegt werden. Dadurch werden die Kristalle wieder hergestellt. Durch die Kristallsplitter, die beim Brechen der Kristalle zurückbleiben, erlernen Bartz und die anderen verschiedene Charakterklassen, da sich in ihnen die Essenzen vergangener Krieger befinden. Final Fantasy VI left|40px Maginite sind grüne Steine, die mit der Essenz einer Esper beseelt sind. Ein Maginit entsteht erst dann, wenn eine Esper stirbt. Das Imperium forscht nach alternativen Methoden zur Erzeugung von Maginiten, doch sind diese künstlich hergestellten Produkte um ein Vielfaches wirkungsschwächer als ein echter Maginit. Die Verwendung einer Esper erlaubt den Einsatz von Magie. Den Rückkehrern gelingt mit dem Einsatz von solchen Maginiten die Bezwingung der sonst übermächtigen Streitkräfte des Imperiums. Bereits 1000 Jahre vor Beginn des Spiels waren dies Fähigkeiten der Auslöser für den Magi-Krieg, bei dem Esper gegen Menschen gegen Magi kämpften. Kefka Palazzo führt mit Hilfe des Kriegstriumvirats, den zu Stein gewordenen Schöpfern aller Existenzen, die Apokalypse herbei und abstrahiert die Kräfte der Gottstatuen, wodurch er zum Gott der Magie wird. Nach seiner Vernichtung verschwinden die Esper vom Antlitz der Welt und mit ihnen auch Magie in jeglicher Form. Final Fantasy VII Substanzen sind kondensiertes und industriell aufbereitetes Mako, also die Essenz des Planeten. Mittels Substanzen können übermenschliche Fähigkeiten ausgeführt werden wie Magie oder Beschwören. Substanzen sind runde Kugeln mit verschiedenen Farben, jedoch gibt es auch vier Große Substanzen, die den vier Kristallen aus früheren Spielen sehr ähnlich sehen. Der ShinRa-Konzern versucht im Verlauf der Handlung an diese Großen Substanzen zu gelangen, um mit ihrer Macht den herabfallenden Meteor zu zerstören, jedoch können Cloud und seine Freunde sie selbst in ihre Gewalt bringen. Die Handlung dreht sie sich weiterhin um zwei weitere mächtige Sondersubstanzen: die Weiße Substanz und die Schwarze Substanz. Mit der Schwarzen Substanz beschwört Sephiroth ebendiesen Meteor, der langsam auf die Oberfläche des Planeten rast. Die Weiße Substanz wird von Aeris unmittelbar vor ihrem Tod eingesetzt, um mit dem Zauber Heilig den Meteor aufzuhalten. Final Fantasy VIII left|125px Der bekannteste Vertreter aus Final Fantasy VIII ist die Große Steinsäule, ein riesiger Kristall, von dem man annimmt, dass er vom Mond kommt. Er besitzt die Fähigkeit, durch ein starkes Energiefeld eine Träne des Mondes auszulösen und so Monster vom Mond auf den Planeten regnen zu lassen. right Zudem existieren weitere Kristalle, die das Auftauchen von Ultima Weapon im stillen Ozean ankündigen. Dort geraten sie nämlich in Schwingung und beginnen zu leuchten, sobald man die Ausgrabungsarbeiten per Terminal am unterirdischen See wieder aufnimmt und das Monster aus dessen Tiefen birgt. Nach bestandenem Kampf gegen diese Kreatur hält das blaugrüne Leuchten der Kristalle dauerhaft an. Final Fantasy IX left|130px Das Kristall ist Ursprung und Schöpfer allen Lebens, was am Ende des Spiels aufgeklärt wird. Es generiert die Seelen der Lebewesen, welche nach ihrem Tod zum Kristall zurückgeführt werden; aus den Erinnerungen und Emotionen während ihrer Lebensspanne erzeugt der Kristall neue und komplexere Lebensformen. Es ist der Kristall, der im Logo des Spiels dargestellt wird. Zum Ende der Handlung ist es das Ziel der Helden diesen Kristall zu beschützen, da sonst alles Leben ein Ende findet. Mehrere hundert Jahre vor den Geschehnissen der Spielhandlung gab es einen anderen Kristall, der aber aus unbekannten Gründen in vier Teile zerbrach. Das Zusammenführen dieser vier Splitter in der Stadt Alexandria soll die Bestia Alexander beschwören, was das angestrebte Ziel von Königin Brane ist. Sie will jedoch mit Alexander zu noch größerer Macht gelangen, was ihrem Naturell überhaupt nicht entspricht. Brahne steht tatsächlich unter einem Manipulationszauber von Kuja, der sie solche Handlungen vollbringen lässt. Bevor sie die Beschwörung von Alexander vollziehen kann, erleidet sie lebensbedrohliche Verletzungen. Kurz vor ihrem Tod löst sich ihre Machtgier und sie kommt zu Sinnen. Ihre Tochter Garnet vollendet, auf Wunsch Alexanders selbst, mit Eiko die Beschwörung, um damit den Angriff von Kuja, der Bahamut in den Kampf schickt, abzuwehren. Die Edelsteine, die für die Beschwörung der Bestia notwendig sind und die die Essenzen der Bestia in sich tragen, sind ebenfalls Kristallsplitter. Die Bestia an sich sollen vom Kristall geschaffen worden sein, um ihn selbst zu beschützen. Final Fantasy X Erneut treten die Kristalle in einer spielmechanischen Funktion in Erscheinung, und zwar als Sphäroiden, die eine Reihe von verschiedenen Aufgaben erfüllen. Tatsächlich allerdings werden sie nie optisch dargestellt, weswegen ihre Beziehung zu den Kristallen rein funktionaler Natur ist. Einzig spezielle Video-Sphäroiden werden als blaue Kugeln mit einem verzierenden Ring gezeigt. Das darin enthaltene Wasser dient als Speichermedium und zeigt eine Art Video von dafür aufgenommenen Bildern oder Filmen. Die meisten üblichen Sphäroiden können auf dem Sphärobrett eingesetzt verwendet werden und erhöhen dadurch Statuswerte und ermöglichen Fähigkeiten der Charaktere. In Luca befindet sich außerdem ein großes Monument, das aus einer länglichen, bläulich kristallinen Säule besteht, die mit Verzierungen und eingravierten Schriftzeichen versehen ist. Final Fantasy X-2 Wie auch schon in Final Fantasy III und Final Fantasy V dienen hier Kristalle, im Speziellen die Kostümsphäroiden, dem Anlegen verschiedener Kostüme für die drei Protagonistinnen. Damit einher geht die Übertragung bestimmter rollenspezifischer Fähigkeiten. Die Kostümsphäroiden sind also die Grundlage für das Berufe-System in Final Fantasy X-2. Final Fantasy XI right|thumb|250px|Der Kristall aus [[Final Fantasy XI: Kristalline Erinnerungen|Kristalline Erinnerungen]] In Vana'diel taucht eine Vielzahl an Kristallen auf. Ein bestimmter Typ von Kristallen wird für die verschiedenen Handwerkszünfte verwendet und nach den acht zugrunde liegenden Elementen unterschieden. Jedes Element steht dabei für eine andere Tätigkeit. Ein Feuerkristall steht beispielsweise für Brennen oder Erhitzen, ein Blitzkristall für Zerkleinern, ein Lichtkristall für Reparieren oder Segnen. Diese Kristalle können gelegentlich nach überstandenen Kämpfen erhalten werden. Eine andere Sorte von Kristallen dienen als Teleportationsmittel zwischen bestimmten und dafür ausgelegten Knotenpunkten. In der Geschichte des Spiels soll es einst auch einen Kristall gegeben haben, der die Götter selbst erschuf, aber in fünf Splitter zerbrach, die sogenannten Mutterkristalle. Jeder dieser fünf Splitter trägt einen eigenen Namen und sie alle halten die Stabilität des Landes aufrecht, welches ohne sie von der Leere verschlungen würde. Außerdem nehmen sie die Seelen verstorbener Lebewesen in sich auf. Einer der fünf Kristalle sank bei der Schlacht der Drachen gegen die Zilart auf die Tiefen des Meeres, blieb dabei aber weiterhin intakt. In der Erweiterung Final Fantasy XI: Kristalline Erinnerungen dreht sich die Handlung um das plötzliche Erscheinen eines besonderen Kristalls, der zahlreiche seltsame Ereignisse auslöst. Final Fantasy XII In der Welt von Final Fantasy XII dienen Kristalle meistens als ein Speicherpunkt. Dabei muss man diese aber in zwei verschiedene Sorten unterteilen, nämlich in Speicherkristalle, mit denen sich das Spiel speichern lässt und die Farbe Blau besitzen und in ''Telekristalle'', die dem Spieler nicht nur das Spiel speichern lassen, sondern auch mithilfe von ''Telepo-Steinen'' von einem Telekristall zu einem anderen teleportieren lassen und dazu die Farbe Orange besitzen. Beachten sollte man jedoch, dass jede Teleportation einen Telepo-Stein verbraucht. Stattdessen existieren in diesem Spiel Nethizite als Ausgangspunkte der Spielhandlung. Sie sind mit einer enormen Macht ausgestattet und wurden vor Äonen aus dem Sonnengespinst geschnitten. Insgesamt drei Nethiziten gibt es. Der Antagonist Vayne Carudas Solidor beansprucht die Nethiziten für sich und will mit ihnen die gesamte Weltherrschaft für sich beanspruchen, während Prinzessin Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca ihrerseits die Nethizite benutzen will, um ihr okkupiertes Königreich zu befreien. Final Fantasy XIII left|300px Erneut gibt es mehrere verschiedene Kristalle mit unterschiedlichen Funktionen. Zunächst einmal sind die Träger solcher Kristalle die L'Cie. Sie von den Fal'Cie ernannte Avatare und müssen eine ihnen auferlegte Aufgabe erfüllen. Nachdem ein L'Cie seine Bestimmung erfüllt hat, wird ihm das ewige Leben in Form eines Kristalles gewährt, schafft er es aber nicht, verwandelt er sich in einen Cie'th. Beide Schicksale gehen mit dem Verlust des Bewusstseins einher und sind insofern nicht besser oder schlechter, sondern letztlich beide ein todesähnlicher Zustand. Die von ihnen getragenen Kristalle repräsentieren in gewisser Weise die Persönlichkeit und stellen die Verbindung zu den Espern her, die an die Charaktere gebunden sind. Weiterhin sind diese Kristalle die Grundlage des Kristariums, das für die Fähigkeitenentwicklung verwendet wird. Manche Fal'Cie besitzen weiterhin Kristalle an ihren Körpern. Am Ende des Spiels beschwören Fang und Vanille eine gigantische Kristallsäule herauf und retten dadurch Cocoon vor dem Absturz. Doch die Kristalle haben noch eine weitere Funktion. Stirbt ein Mensch, verwandelt sich sein Geist in Kristallenergie und gelangt in eine Art Jenseits. Dorthin wollen auch die Fal'Cie, können es aber nicht aufgrund ihrer Unsterblichkeit. Aus diesem Grund starten sie erst überhaupt die gesamte Handlung und bestimmen L'Cie, die an ihrer statt Cocoon zerstören sollen. Diese Aktion muss ein derart gewaltiges Ausmaß haben, dass davon der Schöpfer zu den Fal'Cie zurückkehrt, der Pulse und die Fal'Cie einst erschuf, sich aber dann zurückzog. Dieser Plan wird aber durch Fang und Vanille durchkreuzt, ebenso wie das auswegslose Dasein als L'Cie. Final Fantasy XIII-2 thumb|220px|Ein Monster Kristall In Final Fantasy XIII-2 übernehmen die Kristalle im Wesentlichen dieselben Aufgaben wie im Vorgänger. Daneben ist jeodch der Monster-Verband hinzugefügt worden. Besiegte Monster verwandeln sich nach Kämpfen gelegentlich in Kristalle, die von den Protagonisten dazu verwendet werden können, jene Kreaturen an ihre Seite zu rufen und für sich kämpfen zu lassen. Final Fantasy XIV 110px|right Der Verwendungszweck von Kristallen ist dem aus Final Fantasy XI sehr ähnlich. Erneut gibt es Teleporter, die aus Kristall bestehen und mittels Ätheryt Personen zu fremden Orten bringen. An solchen Ätherytkristallen können aber auch Informationen und Spieltipps sowie die Göttergunst aufgerufen werden. Ätherytvorkommen ziehen sich durch ganz Eorzea und sind auch die Ursache für die dortige Ansiedlung der einzelnen Rassen. Weiterhin werden bei den verschiedenen Disziplinen des Handwerks, wie beispielsweise beim Kochen, eine bestimmte Art von Kristallen verbraucht, die typischerweise von erlegten Monstern hinterlassen wird. Dissidia Final Fantasy Es gibt zehn Kristalle und jeder repräsentiert einen der ersten zehn Spiele der Serie. Während die ersten fünf Spiele und der neunte Teil durch ihre Kristalle vertreten werden, wird Final Fantasy VI von einem Maginit repräsentiert, Final Fantasy VII von einer Substanz, Final Fantasy VIII von einer Anreihung von Federn und Final Fantasy X von einem Sphäroid. Diese Kristalle müssen von ihrem jeweiligen Krieger durch die Konfrontation ihrer entsprechenden Antagonisten in ihrer Geschichte erhalten werden. Wenn alle zehn Kristalle erhalten wurden, hat der Spieler Zugriff auf den letzten Abschnitt in der Geschichte und kann den Endgegner Chaos konfrontieren. Nachdem er besiegt wurde, kehrt jeder Krieger in seine eigene Welt zurück und nimmt den Kristall mit. Die Imitationssoldaten, die als grundlegende Gegner in Dissidia auftauchen, erscheinen so, als würden sie selber nur aus Kristallen bestehen. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King Die Stadt Padarak, die König Leo aufbaut, wurde beinahe vollständig zerstört. Ein großer Kristall befindet sich aber noch auf einem Platz und dient dem Dunklen Lord als vorübergehendes Lebensgefäß, nachdem sein Körper in Elementite zerfiel. Gleichzeitig ist es dieser Kristall, der König Leo die Fähigkeit Architek vermacht, mit der er Häuser errichten und somit die Stadt wieder aufbauen kann. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers thumb|[[Layle findet einen Kristallsplitter]] Zu jedem der vier Völker Clavat, Selkie, Lilty und Yuke existiert ein Kristall, der es repräsentiert und seine Existenz sicherstellt. In einem Krieg vor 1000 Jahren zerstörten die Lilty den Kristall der Yuke und löschten sie somit beinahe aus. Die Yuke leben seitdem in einer Zwischenwelt und versuchen, die Splitter ihres zerstörten Kristalls zu sammeln und ihn wiederherzustellen. Mystic Quest Legend Bravely Default right|thumb|Einer der vier Kristalle Luxendarcs In Luxendarc existieren vier Kristalle, die jeweils einem Element (Wind, Wasser, Feuer, Erde) zugeteilt sind. Sie verfügen über eine geheiligte Kraft und sind äußerst wichtig für das Gleichgewicht der Welt. Für eine lange Zeit wurden die Kristalle von Anhängern der Kristall-Orthodoxie verehrt. Während den Ereignissen von Bravely Default werden jene Anhänger jedoch von den Antikristallisten als Ketzer gejagt. Die Anhänger des Antikristallismus sind der Auffassung, dass die Verehrung der Kristalle auch Unglück hervorbringen kann. Es stellt sich heraus, dass diese Vermutung nicht unbegründet ist, denn durch die Aktivierung aller vier Kristalle wird eine Lichtsäule hervorgerufen, welche die Grenzen zu Parallelwelten sprengt. Die Säule des Lichts ist ein wichtiges Element des Planes des Gottes der Finsternis Ouroboros, der alle Welten in Dunkelheit stürzen will. Aus diesem Grund werden die Vestalin Agnès Oblige und ihre Begleiter Tiz Arrior sowie Ringabel und Edea Lee auf geschickte Weise getäuscht, um alle Kristalle zu erwecken und die Parallelwelten Luxendarcs miteinander zu verbinden. Jedem Kristall wird eine Vestalin zugeteilt, die sich um die wichtigsten Aufgaben im Glauben der Kristall-Orthodoxie kümmert. Die Überbeanspruchung eines Kristalls kann sich negativ auf die Umgebung auswirken; so wurde Eternia von zahlreichen Erdbeben heimgesucht, als der Kristall der Erde für Heilmaßnahmen missbraucht wurde. Wird ein Kristall zerstört, kann er wieder wachsen und seine ursprüngliche Macht zurückerhalten, sofern sein innerster Kern heil geblieben ist – dies kann jedoch bis zu 5000 Jahre dauern. Kategorie:Spielmechanik Kategorie:Final Fantasy Merkmale